Light Machine Gun
, a light machine gun in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] A , often abbreviated as LMG, is a type of weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Light machine guns carry high amounts of ammo in their magazines (typically 100, but not always the case), allowing them to be fired for extended periods of time. The drawbacks of light machine guns are that they are heavy, making the player carrying them move much slower than when using other guns. Reload times are generally longer than with any other weapon group as well. Hip-fire is also very inaccurate, and it takes more time to aim down the sights than submachine guns or assault rifles, making Light Machine Guns at a disadvantage in close-quarters combat. They are best used for support and while stationary, rather than offensively. The "Overwatch" tactic involves using a Light Machine Gun from an elevated area to support teammates below. Compared to Heavy Machine Guns, Light Machine Guns do more damage but hold less ammo. In games without Heavy Machine Guns this is not the case. With the release of Modern Warfare 3, one notable thing to be said is that if one uses the Attachments Proficiency with a grip and an ACOG scope, the machine gun will remain fairly accurate in most cases, which is quite the opposite of its predecessor Modern Warfare 2, where using such a setup would result in heavy uncontrollable recoil. Additionally, going prone with LMGs in MW3 reduces recoil to minimal amounts, allowing for any LMG to fire its entire magazine while staying on target from a considerable distance. Some LMGs use magazines, these are much quicker at reloading than the other weapons in the category and allow players to maintain firing with less concern of having to find a safe location to reload. List of Light Machine Guns in the Call of Duty series ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' Bren 3rd person CoD.png|Bren BAR menu icon CoD1.png|BAR CoD1 Weapon FG42.png|FG42 DP-28 menu icon UO.png|DP-28 (United Offensive only) '' ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour '' DP-28 Side FH.png|DP-28 Bren Side FH.png|Bren BAR Side FH.png|BAR '' Call of Duty 2 '' Bren menu icon CoD2.png|Bren BAR menu icon CoD2.png|BAR '' Call of Duty 3 *Bren *BAR *FG42 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M249 menu icon CoD4.png|M249 SAW RPD menu icon CoD4.png|RPD M60E4 menu icon CoD4.png|M60E4 '' ''Call of Duty: World at War'' and Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies '' BAR menu icon WaW.png|BAR Type 99 menu icon WaW.png|Type 99 DP-28 menu icon WaW.png|DP-28 FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG-42 MG42 menu icon WaW.png|MG-42|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/MG42 '' ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts BAR 3rd person WaWFF.png|BAR Type 99 LMG WaWFF.png|Type 99 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' L86 LSW menu icon MW2.png|L86 LSW RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD MG4 menu icon MW2.png|MG4 AUG HBAR menu icon MW2.png|AUG HBAR M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M249 SAW *MG4 Call of Duty: Black Ops RPK menu icon BO.png|RPK HK21 Menu Icon BO.png|HK21 M60 menu icon BO.png|M60 Stoner63 menu icon BO.png|Stoner63 The RPD was planned to be in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops but it was replaced by the RPK. Sounds Video:Black Ops - LMG Weapon Sounds LMG sounds ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M60 *RPD *XM22 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 L86 LSW menu icon MW3.png|L86 LSW MG36 menu icon MW3.png|MG36 PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg MK46 menu icon MW3.png|MK46 M60E4 menu icon MW3.png|M60E4 The RPD and the M240 were planned to be in ''Modern Warfare 3 but were scrapped before the release of the game. However the M240 can be seen in the "No Russian" flashback in "Blood Brothers". ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *M249 SAW *MG4 *RPD Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mk 48 Menu Icon BOII.png|Mk 48 LSAT Menu Icon BOII.png|LSAT QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW HAMR Menu Icon BOII.png|HAMR M60 menu icon BO.png|M60 (''Singleplayer only) RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD (Singleplayer and Zombies only) Trivia *Light machine guns, along with shotguns, are the only weapon categories to not have a weapon that appears in every Modern Warfare game. Category:LMGs